Unexpected Affections
by Day Eight
Summary: A suicide mission assigned to six unlikely teammates. A growing affection between friends. Will they be able to complete their mission and save their teammate's life? Is it possible for love to bloom in such dangerous conditions?
1. From a Distance

Sweat dripped from Hinata's forehead, and the bush she was hiding behind tickled her face. A few meters beyond her, Naruto was practicing his latest justu, while Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-san watched from a under a near-by tree. She had been training with Shino and Kiba all morning, but she had taken a break to go get some lunch for the boys. In her rush, she had stumbled into the clearing where Naruto was training. Luckily, she was able to duck behind a bush before she was spotted. Kakashi-sensei must have realized she was there, but she was certain that Naruto didn't see her. _He's been working so hard_, she thought. _I wish I could help._ Her face suddenly lit up in a smile. _I bet he's hungry. I should bring him some lunch, too. _

"Konnichiwa, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-san, Naruto-kun!"  
The clear voice made Hinata jump. Sakura appeared in the clearing, smiling and carrying a large basket.  
"I thought that you might be hungry, since you've been training all morning."

"Sakura-chan!"  
Naruto, who had fallen over at the unexpected sound of his teammate's voice, now jumped up and ran over to greet her.

Hinata's face fell. _Oh well, at least he won't be hungry._ She took one last longing look at Naruto,who was already stuffing multiple rice cakes in his mouth, and started back on the path to the village.

xxxxxxx

A little ways away from where Hinata had been hiding, Kiba sat in a tree, absentmindedly stroking Akamaru's fur. Shino was being particularly silent today, so Kiba had left him to his thoughts in hopes of accompanying Hinata to the village. When he caught up to her however, he saw her crouching behind a small tree watching what appeared to be a blonde rocket shooting back and forth across the field. _Damn it, why is she always so weird around him? That's not how she usually acts._ Her odd behavior around Naruto had always annoyed him. He didn't understand why anyone would instantly clam up the second that noisy fool came around. _How can she like HIM?_ Someone as sweet as Hinata should definitely not be interested in a knucklehead like Naruto. Heck, he couldn't picture him with any girl, let alone the kind, shy Hinata. But it was obvious, she certainly did like him. Hinata had never been as morose and depressed as the time that Naruto left for two years to train with Jiraiya-sama. Then, when Naruto returned, Hinata could be found trailing five or six steps behind him for over a week. Of course, Naruto was oblivious to all of this. To any bystander it was as plain as day, but Naruto didn't have a clue. Kiba chuckled to himself. _He probably wouldn't even get it if she spelled it out on a billboard for him._ Naruto's ignorance to the things going around him was somewhat amusing. _She's crazy about him and he doesn't even realize she's there half the time._ Kiba wondered why it bothered him. He shrugged, gave Akamaru one last scratch, and started to head back toward Shino, who he hoped would be more talkative now.


	2. Unexpected Teammates

The morning mist was still clinging to the ground as Kiba made his way across the field. He took a deep breath and savored the sweet scent of the dewy grass. Akamaru, who was trotting beside him, immediately followed suit, sticking his furry nose into the air and inhaling deeply, making Kiba laugh mid-sniff.  
"I suppose we'd better hurry," he told his scruffy best friend, "I don't understand why she wants to see us so damn early, anyways."  
Akamaru barked in agreement and slightly drooped his ears to show his dismay at being awake so early. With that, Kiba climbed onto Akamaru's back and the two sped off towards the village.

xxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, Hanabi, but I'm in a hurry."  
Hinata was hastily putting on her shoes while simultaneously attempting to drink the last of her tea.

"But Father said you would help me with Juken practice." Hanabi stuck out her bottom lip slightly.

"Father must have forgotten that I'm getting a mission today." Hinata sighed at the disappointed look on her younger sister's face. "As soon as I get back I'll train with you." She smiled slightly and said, "It's not like you need my help anyways, you've already surpassed me."

Hanabi hung her head. "Well, I suppose it's not your fault you that have a mission." She turned to leave the room, but stopped in the doorway and said, "Please be careful, neechan."

Hinata smiled at the young girl before putting the final folded shirt into her backpack. After a mental check of her equipment, she ran out the door and down the hall.

"Hinata, where are you going in such a rush?"

The deep voice made her stop in her tracks. "I-I have to report to Tsunade-sama's office this morning, Father." She quickly looked down and toyed with the zipper on her coat.

"Ah, yes, I forgot." Hiashi's silvery eyes studied his daughter's face. "I trust that you will do your best?"

Hinata almost fell over. It was the first time that he had not said something about her hindering her teammates or the mission. Her heart leapt with joy.

"Yes, Father, I will try my hardest to make you proud." She felt him briefly put his hand on her shoulder before he turned and walked away.

She stood as if stunned for a few seconds before remembering what she had been doing. With a renewed sense of enthusiasm, she ran down the hall and out of the house. As she sped through the courtyard and down to the road, she momentarily wondered why Neji wasn't already outside training.

xxxxxxxx

People were beginning to go about their daily errands as Hinata passed through the outdoor market. She turned her head to look at a boy struggling to grab an orange that was just out of his reach. _It'd be nice to be able to wander through the market,_ she thought. _I haven't taken much time off la--_

CRASH!

She fell to the ground and felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Oof! Hinata, it's you! I didn't see you there."

Hinata looked up and saw a blur of blonde and orange bobbing above her. "N-N-Naruto-kun!" Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that he was actually touching her.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to run you over," said Naruto with a huge grin. "I was just on my way to see Granny Tsunade! I think she has a special mission for me."

Hinata blushed furiously as Naruto scrambled to his feet and attempted to brush the dirt off of his knees. She had actually been hoping to run into Naruto, but not _literally_. "So y-you're going to see her, as well?" she squeaked.

"Oh, so you're coming on the special mission, too?" It seemed like Naruto was going to burst out of his skin with excitement. He jumped up and down. "It's been so long since she's sent me on a mission! I bet it's super dangerous and important, and that's why she needs someone strong, like me!" With that he sped off down the street. "I'll see you there, Hinata!"

Hinata sat on the ground in a dazed stupor. _He was so close,_ she thought. _Naruto-kun was so close to me!_ She looked at where he had just been and blinked.

"Oi! What are you doing on the ground?"

Hinata startled at the sight of a large dog with a boy on its back, both with equally scruffy hair. The dog bent down and put a wet nose on her forehead.

"Kiba! Akamaru! W-w-well I was just..." Her voice trailed off into a barely audible squeak.

Kiba looked down at her, bewilderment across his face. _What's gotten into her?_ "Well, never mind that! If we don't hurry, we'll be late to meet Tsunade-sama!"

"Oh, right," sighed Hinata as she got up and patted dust from her sleeve. "Let's get going."

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto ran eagerly down the hall but stopped short when he saw a few unexpected people standing by the door to the Fifth Hokage's office. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sakura were leaning up against the wall, seemingly engaged in conversation.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto suspiciously. "You didn't get called for this mission, too, did you?"

Shikamaru turned and gave him a blank look. "What mission?"

Naruto glared at him, "The really risky and vital mission that Granny Tsunade is giving me!"

"It could very well be," explained Neji quietly, "that we'll all be assigned to different missions."

Shikamaru shifted his weight and sighed. "It's not like any of us actually know what's going on until we're told, Naruto. Stop being so troublesome."

Before Naruto had a chance to respond, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru came around the corner and joined the group.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata squeaked, "I didn't realize you'd be here too." She looked down at her feet and tapped her toes on the floor. _We've never been assigned the same mission before. I wonder how he'll act towards me if we are._

"Oi, Shikamaru! I can't believe I'm seeing you this early in the morning!" Kiba said to the sleep-deprived looking ninja.

"It's such a drag," responded Shikamaru, "but it'd be more troublesome not to come."

"Tell me about it," agreed Sakura darkly, rubbing a bandage on her arm. "Master Tsunade can sure get violent when she's angry." Sakura had been training under the Fifth for a few years now, and definitely knew the perils of provoking the insanely strong woman.

"Mmm," muttered Shikamaru as he dug his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the wall. "I sure hope I don't get sent on a dangerous mission. I haven't had enough time to work on my new technique."

Neji looked at the ceiling. "The chances are," he said after a few moments, "since we were all told to be here at the same time, that we will all be assigned to the same mission." Everyone looked at him with interest. "Plus," he continued, "given that there are six of us here and not the usual three, I would imagine that whatever we are assigned will be rather dangerous."

Shikamaru sighed deeply and hung his head. "How troublesome."

"Well, whatever the case," said Sakura quickly, "there's only one way to find out."

"Mm," agreed Kiba. With a shiver of anticipation he walked over and knocked on the Hokage's door.


	3. A Fear Realized

Shinzune looked troubled as she opened the door. "Come in," she said with a weak smile.

Lady Tsunade was sitting at her desk, leaning back and staring out the window. She turned her head as the six young ninja entered her office. Sakura noticed right away that her sensei was looking significantly more stressed and tired than usual. The normally imposing woman nervously played with a cup of tea and sighed deeply before she began to speak. "Thank you for being on time," she said. "I know it's difficult for some of you to wake up this time of the morning," she quickly glanced at Shikamaru before continuing, "Now, down to business."

All eyes and ears in the room were suddenly focused on the Fifth. Everyone was desperate to know why they all were gathered there so early.

"As you all are aware," began Tsunade, "The Akatsuki has been trying to track down all of the powerful tailed beasts for a few years now."

Naruto shifted uneasily and stared at the Hokage with a new intensity.

"We have received information that they have indeed captured seven out of nine of these dangerous demons," she glanced around with a troubled look in her eyes, "That means only two more are left." She pretended to look at her fingernails, but it appeared she was searching for the next thing to say.

Sakura was immediately worried. _I've never seen Master act like this_ she thought.

Naruto studied Tsunade's face and clenched his fist. "So, what you're saying," he said slowly, "is that there is only one more jinchuriki besides myself left?" His shoulders shook slightly as he tried to contain his emotions.

"Yes," she answered quietly, "just one other. We have been told that the Gobi, a demon dog with five tails, is yet to be captured by the Akatsuki. I have no doubt that the Gobi will be their next target. If they succeed in extracting it, they will most definitely come after Naruto next."

Six sets of eyes widened and six heartbeats sped rapidly. They had all known that Naruto was being targeted because of the Kyuubi. Each one of them had come into some form of contact with a member from the Akatsuki, and they all knew what the evil organization was capable of. However, since they had all been told that the Akatsuki would not come after Naruto until they had obtained all of the other Bijuu, they had all considered Naruto to be relatively safe. After all, there were several hidden villages doing everything possible to stop the Akatsuki. Certainly _something_ had been done by now.

"B-b-but there's something we can do, right?" asked Hinata. Her face was twisted in worry. "Isn't there a way to make sure they don't get this, this Gobi?"

Tsunade stopped studying her hands and looked up, "Exactly. That's precisely why you're here this morning."

Shikamaru, who had been staring at the ceiling, quickly looked at the Hokage as if she had lost her mind. "You can't be serious," he interjected, "if you mean that you are going to send us to find this demon when the Akatsuki are after it." His face contorted and he spoke in a low growl, "I've seen what they can do! We are no match for them."

Tsunade lowered her head. The death of Asuma was obviously still heavy on Shikamaru's heart. She briefly considered berating the young man for interrupting her, but reconsidered and said, "Perhaps you should listen to everything that I have to say before you go making your own conclusions." She got up and started to slowly pace the room.

"I'm sure you have all noticed that Konoha is still lacking ninja after Orochimaru's raid on the city. It's been a few years, but it takes much longer to train new ninja to be proficient after such a loss. We have many young genin and chuunin, but precious few experienced ninja to take on dangerous missions. You, and the others your age, have now become part of the group I must look to when I need perilous things taken care of. You should be proud of this. All of you have come very far and are a credit to the Konoha ninja force."

"You must also realize that, due to the increased activity of both the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, more and more people have been requesting missions. As a result of that, I must continuously send out some of our most skilled ninja to other lands. Some of you must have realized this since your parents have been so busy as of late."

Shikamaru and Kiba nodded. Both had parents that were indeed out on missions at that very moment.

"So," Tsunade went on, "when something that needs to be dealt with immediately comes up, I have no choice but to assemble the best team I have available, regardless of age or experience."

"And right now, that team is you."

The six teenagers in front of her showed a wide range of reaction. Sakura looked confidently at her in a purposeful manner; to her, anything Tsunade said had to be right. Shikamaru dropped his shoulders and looked around the room, as if planning an escape; troublesome missions weren't exactly his hobby. Kiba flexed his hand and looked over at Hinata, who was shivering but looking forward with determination in her eyes. Neji stood straight and looked out the window, a nerve by his eye twitching slightly.

Naruto, who was standing with both fists clenched and head down, suddenly spoke. "How dare they," he snarled under his breath, "their behavior is way out of line." His head rose and angry red eyes flashed around the room. "I will never forgive them."

Tsunade walked over and laid a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Whatever it is," said Naruto slowly, "anything you need, I will complete the mission."

Tsunade glanced around at the other ninja. They, although a little less confidently, were all nodding their heads.

_As I expected_, she thought. _They are all so brave. I wish there was something else I could do. To send them on a mission like this... but there's no choice._ She set her jaw and stood up straight.

"Good," she said, "now that that is in order, let me give you the details of the mission."


	4. The Perilous Mission

Lady Tsunade sat down and looked at the six young ninja in front of her. She put her elbows on the desk and rested her chin in her hand. _I hope they have what it takes to complete this mission_, she thought. I_ don't even want to begin to think of what will happen if they don't_. She sat back in the chair and cleared her throat.

"I won't lie to you," she began, "This mission is extremely dangerous. There is a large possibility that not all of you will return." She set her jaw and looked at each ninja carefully. "If you, for any reason, do not think that you can continue with this mission, you are free to leave now."

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Neji all shivered slightly. Since the Hokage was actually giving them a _choice_ whether or not to go on the mission, it must be extremely dangerous, indeed. Even though their faces paled and their hearts faltered, each one stood up straight and held their heads high.

"Hmm," said Tsunade, "I figured as much. Shizune, roll out the map, please."

Shizune walked over and grabbed a piece of string dangling from a rolled up parchment on the wall. When she pulled on it, an old map that looked ready to fall apart came down.

Lady Tsunade walked over and looked at the map, hands clasped behind her back.

"A while ago," she explained, "I dispatched two ANBU teams to search out the whereabouts of the Gobi. They looked for weeks without finding anything on the Demon Dog's location. After overhearing an Akatsuki underling mention the Hidden Village of Iwagakure, they went to the Land of Earth to investigate further. I was beginning to worry that perhaps the Gobi had already been captured until I received word from one of the teams yesterday afternoon."

Naruto, who had been unusually reserved throughout the meeting so far, suddenly spoke up, making those around him jump. "So they found it? They found the jinchuriki?"

The corner of Tsunade's mouth twitched. She hated it when people interrupted her.

"Yes, Naruto, they found it. The Gobi is currently residing a short ways away from Kyoto, a small village on the western edge of the Land of Fire. The ANBU teams have reported that they have also seen signs of Akatsuki movement in the area. If we do not move now, the jinchuriki will most likely be captured within a week."

"I have instructed both ANBU teams to keep a constant watch on the Gobi. One team is staked out around the jinchuriki's residence twenty-four hours a day. I have ordered the other team to scout the surrounding area for any signs of the Akatsuki. They have been told to reveal themselves only if the Akatsuki enters the area."

"Your mission is to go to the Land of Fire, confront the jinchuriki, and escort it back to Konoha. Once the Gobi is within Konoha, it will be much easier to protect it from the Akatsuki."

"ANBU will cover you from a short distance away. They will deal with any Akatsuki members that attempt to apprehend you on your way back to the Land of Fire. Even so, it is not guaranteed that none will break through and attack you. You must be on your guard at all times."

"Also, since the Gobi is a very powerful demon, it would be wise for you to also keep a close eye on the jinchuriki. We know next to nothing about the person containing the Bijuu, so we cannot assume whether or not it will cooperate."

"Master," Sakura asked quietly, "what do we do if the jinchuriki will not come with us peacefully?"

Tsunade sat down again. That possibility had definitely been worrying her.

"You must do everything in your power to make sure that the Gobi is not captured by the Akatsuki. If you have to use force, then by all means, do so."

A heavy silence fell over the room. The six young ninja were thinking about all the dangers jeopardizing the mission. It seemed as if the task ahead of them was perhaps the most difficult thing they would ever be asked to do.

"You will need to leave right away," continued Tsunade, "since the journey to the Land of Fire will take no less than five days. The path you will take leads up through the Land of Grass and along the edge of the Land of Fire until you reach the place where the Gobi is."

Kiba looked at the map carefully. "Wait," he said, "why can't we just go through the Land of Rain? It would shorten our journey by at least a day and a half."

"Because," explained the Fifth, "The Land of Rain is where the Akatsuki's leader, Pein, dwells. That land is extremely difficult to penetrate. Even if you did somehow get into it, I doubt you would be able to get back out." Her voice wavered at the end and she quickly turned toward the window. Then, as quickly as the emotion came, it was gone. (author's note: this won't make much sense unless you've read the last couple chapters of manga)

"I have decided that, since he is the only Jounin among you, Neji will be your team leader."

Tsunade walked over and stood directly in front of the young ninja. "I have faith in all of you. Do not doubt your abilities for one second. If you cooperate and combine all of your skills, I have no doubt that you can complete this mission. Failure is not an option."

"Send word to me once you have found the Gobi. I will await your return here in Konoha." Her eyes showed the closest thing to motherly affection that she was capable of. "Please be careful."

Naruto straightened his shoulders. "Don't worry," he said in a hoarse voice, "I'll save the jinchuriki. Even if it costs me my life."

Tsunade smiled inwardly. _To be expected from that stubborn kid_. She concluded the meeting with, "Those are your orders. You better get moving, time is not on your side."

Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata all bowed and turned to leave. Neji, however, lingered behind. "Tsunade-sama, I have one question," he said once the others were gone.

"What is it?" asked the Hokage, looking at the young man with interest.

Neji cleared his throat, "If the Akatsuki are after the Bijuu, then why are you sending Naruto on this mission? If something goes wrong, it will be much easier for the enemy to capture both the Gobi and Naruto. Can we really risk something like that?"

"Ah," answered Tsunade, "I wondered if anyone would say something about that. Yes, it is true that if something was to go wrong and both Naruto and the Gobi were captured, it would be devastating to us all. However, if Naruto was not on the mission and later heard about it, he would obviously run off and try to rescue the other jinchuriki on his own. It is better if he is with the group."

Tsunade looked out the window and seemed to lose herself in thought.

"Of course," she said after a minute, "I could always restrain him. However, I believe that Naruto's presence will aid the team. I'm sorry I cannot say more, Neji-kun, but believe me when I say that you will eventually be glad that he is with you."

Neji bowed and left the room. Who was he to argue with the Hokage?

When he had gone, Shizune placed a container of sake and a small cup on the desk. She normally detested the Hokage's drinking habit, but she thought that today merited a drink. "Are you as confident that they will succeed as you said, Tsunade-sama?"

The older woman sat down and poured some sake into the cup. She drank and refilled it twice before looking up at Shizune. "I have to be confident in them," she explained, "They are our only hope."

She looked out the window and drained the cup. _Please don't let them fail_.


	5. Goodbye, Konoha

Sakura walked next to Naruto in silence. She wanted to talk to him but wasn't sure what to say. _I can't imagine going on this mission if I knew that I'd probably run into people who were trying to capture and kill me. Naruto really is brave._ She hung her head and watched her feet as she walked. _Even with all of my training, I still feel useless. I don't have as much courage as the others, and since I've been training I haven't really had that much battle experience. Whenever I fight I end up needing someone else's help._ She gritted her teeth. _I promised that I would never be a hindrance to my friends again. I swore I would help and protect them, no matter what. I'm going to give my all on this mission, even if it means I die trying._ She looked over at Naruto, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Hm?" came the reply.

"Well, I was thinking," Sakura began slowly, "that if we run into the Akatsuki, we might meet Itachi again."

Naruto made a noise in his throat to let her know he was listening.

"So," she continued, "I thought we could make him tell us if he's seen Sasuke." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, tears welled up in her eyes. _No. Crying doesn't help._ She stomped her foot slightly to stop the tears. "Or maybe, I thought that if we defeated him..." she trailed off. _If we defeat him, what?_

Naruto finished the thought for her. "If we defeat him then maybe Sasuke will come back since he no longer has to kill Itachi. That's what you're thinking, isn't it."

"Yes," replied Sakura, "But it probably won't work like that, will it?"

Naruto stopped walking and looked into her eyes. "Sakura, I'm not sure anything we do will make Sasuke come back." He winced at the hurt look at her face. "I think that if Sasuke ever returns, it will only be when he wants to, when he is ready. All we can do until then is protect our other friends and our home. If we get too distracted by trying to save him, the things around us could fall apart before we even realize it." He hung his head and sighed. "I think the best thing would be for us to carry out our missions to the best of our ability. If we learn anything about Sasuke on the way, or if we can find some way to help him, then that's just an added bonus."

This time Sakura let the tears drip down her face. She understood what Naruto was telling her. It was a waste of time and energy to continuously worry about Sasuke. It seemed like every mission that she and Naruto had been on in the last three years somehow turned into an effort to find their prodigal teammate. If they let their feelings for Sasuke get in the way, it could jeopardize the mission. But somehow it seemed as if she was betraying him if she just left everything to fate. She still saw Sasuke as an innocent boy lured away by Orochimaru's lies. She couldn't possibly think of him as a traitor who turned his back on his village by his own free will. _No. I saw him. I heard him say it. All he cares about is power. He would have killed Naruto. He might have killed me. _Tears poured off her chin and she hung her head. _I'm sorry Sasuke, but this time it isn't about you. You've chosen your path, and now I have to focus on my mission._ Her throat tightened and fresh tears pooled in her eyes._ Because if I don't, someone else who is important to me will be in grave danger, someone else could die. And I can't lose him, too._ She looked over at the blonde boy walking next to her. _I can't lose you, Naruto._

_xxxxxxxxx_

A little ways ahead, Shikamaru was walking by himself. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the clouds above. _What a troublesome assignment._ He groaned and shrugged his shoulders. _I guess it can't be helped. I suppose we are the best choice for the mission. Most of the damn Chuunin and Jounin are out on missions. Plus, Tsunade-sama has to keep some skilled ninja around here, in case of another attack._

"Shikamaru, you should really watch where you're walking."

He looked forward to see a beautiful woman smirking at him. "Sorry, Kurenai, I guess I was daydreaming."

"That's typical of you," she replied, now fully smiling. "It's a wonder you haven't walked head on into a wall or something."

Shikamaru scratched his head. _I actually_ did _walk into a wall the other day..._

"Hey, isn't it a little early for you to be out of bed," Kurenai mused, "I normally wouldn't expect to see you out and about for a few more hours."

"Hmph," he responded with a look of dismay. "It's not my choice. I've been given a mission. I'm heading out right now, in fact."

"I see." Concern washed over Kurenai's face. "Please be careful, Shikamaru. After all, someone will be needing a sensei when they're older," she said as she patted her stomach. "I know Asuma had always wanted you to be a big part of our child's life." Her eyes were watery as she squeezed Shikamaru's arm.

"I'll come back, don't worry," he assured her. "It'd be too much of a drag to die."

xxxxxxx

Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru were slowly making their way through the city. Kiba placed a hand on Akamaru's back as they walked. _I wonder if we'll run into any Akatsuki. I hope not. They're so much stronger than us._ He glanced at Hinata._ I have to protect her. I have to keep her safe._

Hinata was busy toying with her zipper and didn't notice Kiba staring at her. _I wonder if Naruto-kun will be okay. I'd be so scared if I were him._ She blushed slightly. _That's right. Naruto-kun doesn't get scared. He's the bravest person I know. I'll do my best to help him. I'll give it my best shot, too._

"Hinata." Kiba's voice broke through her thoughts and made her jump.

"What is it, Kiba-kun?"

"Um," Kiba's face flushed. "You don't have to worry, you know. Everything is going to be okay. No matter what, Akamaru and I will make sure you don't get hurt. We'll protect you."

Hinata blushed and smiled at the scruffy young man and his dog. "Thank you, Kiba-kun. You and Akamaru are so strong. Everyone on our team is strong. I know we will do well."

She set her jaw and picked up her pace. _We have to do well._

_xxxxxxxx_

By the time that Neji arrived at the gate leading out of Konoha, the other five members of his team were already assembled. Naruto and Sakura were conversing quietly, while Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata studied a small map. i This mission is dangerous. I have to show my strength. Hiashi-sama said that the Hyuuga blood is thickest in my veins. I must prove that I am strong enough to be called Hyuuga. I have to do this for my clan, for my uncle, and for my father. /i His eyes fell on Naruto. i I must also prove myself to you. You are the one who made me realize that destiny and fate aren't everything. Because of you I am now free. I won't let you down. Not ever. /i

He cleared his throat and addressed his teammates. "Alright, here is what we will do. We will travel as fast as our bodies allow until nightfall, rest for four or five hours, and then do the same the next day until we reach the Land of Grass. Since we know next to nothing about the Grass, we will have to proceed with caution. I think it would be best if we do not let ourselves be seen after we leave the Land of Fire, since neither the Land of Grass nor the Land of Earth are our allies."

"There is a mountain ridge that acts as a border around the Land of Earth. Once we reach this we will move at a moderate pace until we arrive at our destination. I think it would be best not to overexert ourselves at that point, since we could be attacked by Akatsuki at any time."

Neji looked at his teammates. "If you have any concerns or questions, please voice them now." Everyone looked at him and shook their heads. "Right, let's get started."

Naruto turned and looked at the great city behind him. Konoha was his home, all his friends lived there. If they were to fail the mission, they and their home would be in danger. _There's no way I'll let that happen. I'm going to save the jinchuriki and the village, no matter what. _

The other five ninja also turned and looked once more at their home. They were all aware of the possibility that they might never see it again. A sad silence fell over them as they said their wordless goodbyes.

Kiba was the first to turn away. He straightened his shoulders and started to head down the road. _I only wish that Shino wasn't out on a mission today. I wanted to say goodbye._ He glanced back at Hinata, who was wringing her hands and staring at the city. A tear glistened in her eye for a moment before she brushed it away and turned to follow Kiba.

Neji slung his pack over his shoulder and went after Kiba and Hinata. I_ was chosen as the team leader. That means that I am responsible for the outcome of the mission, and also the lives of my teammates._ He looked around at his peers and clenched his fist. _I cannot fail._

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He stared at the city for another moment before turning and saying, "Hm. Let's go."

The last of the morning mist had just disappeared into the air as the five young ninja sped silently down the road and away from the village.


	6. No More Doubts

There was no noise except for the chatter of birds and the occasional _flap-flap_ of a shirt getting caught in the wind. The team was moving rapidly through the canopy of the forest; they had not stopped once since leaving the village.

Neji turned his head to observe the area. Glancing up at the sky, he realized that there was less than an hour of daylight left. _I should look ahead and find a place for us to rest for the night._ He looked up with intensity. _Byakugan!_ About three miles ahead, he spotted a small cave on the side of a cliff.

"I see a place where we can stop tonight," he informed his team. The other ninja only nodded in reply. It had been an unusually quiet trip so far. Even Naruto, who was the village motor-mouth, had been reserved and silent.

Neji looked back and studied at his teammates more carefully. They had been going all out for over thirteen hours, now. Sweat had soaked through most of their clothing, and lines of fatigue were etched across their faces. Regardless, each one stared straight ahead with fervent concentration and pushed forward as if they had just left the village. Neji had thought that certainly Shikamaru would complain sometime during the day, but the normally lazy guy never protested once. _They are all thinking about the mission as much as I am._ His eyes fell on Naruto. _Maybe even more._

Hinata had activated her Byakugan in order to look ahead and find the place that Neji was planning to have them stay for the night. Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes fell on the cave. _It's so small! Certainly Neji-niisan won't want us all to sleep in there._ She blushed at the thought of being in such close proximity to anyone, let alone boys, or—she gasped—Naruto. A gentle breeze swept by and cooled the sweat on her face. _Oh, I didn't think of that. It's going to get cold tonight._ She marveled at her cousin's foresight. Triggering her Byakugan again, she scouted the area for any other people. It seemed as if there was no one in the vicinity for at least five miles. As she took one last visual sweep of the land, her eyes came across a surprising sight.

"Neji-niisan!" she blurted out.

"What is it?" Neji looked back with alarm.

"There's a tree—um—it's about a mile and a half north-east of us," she said eagerly.

Shikamaru looked over at her in awe. "A tree?" he asked, "Is that really something to get excited about?" _What a weird girl._

Neji turned to look where she had pointed. _Byakugan!_ He scanned ahead until he found what Hinata was talking about. _Ah, now I see what she means. _The tree that she had seen was a particularly old and large one with a unique shape. He had seen it many times while on other missions. 

"We've traveled farther then I thought," he announced. "The tree that Hinata is talking about is only a half a day away from the border of our country. I didn't expect us to get this far until at least noon tomorrow." He quickly recalculated the time it would take to reach the target. "With this we will reach our destination in just three more days."

Neji was impressed. If everything went well, they were going to reach the Gobi a full day sooner than planned. In the back of his head he could hear Rock Lee and Gai-sensei bantering back and forth. _"If it is a five day journey then let's reach it in four!" "No, let us really challenge ourselves and make it in two and a half!"_ He smiled to himself. _I wonder where they are. I hate to admit it, but it feels strange being on a mission without them and Ten Ten._

"Here it is," Neji announced as he slowed down and landed on the ground in front of the cave. He heard five soft _thuds_ as his teammates landed behind him.

"You've got to be kidding," Sakura stepped forward with a scary look on her face. "There's no way I'm staying in _there_ tonight with all of you boys." She pointed at Naruto. "Especially you."

Shikamaru sighed; girls were such a pain. "Neji was right in having us stop here. It's still spring, so it's going to get cold tonight. The enclosed, small space will allow us to keep warm."

Sakura stomped her foot in annoyance. "Shikamaru, I thought you were smart. That's what fires are for!"

Shikamaru turned and looked as if he was going to say something particularly unkind, but Kiba stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder just in time.

"Actually," said Kiba in an appeasing tone, "Shikamaru _is_ smart. Since we're so close to the border, we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves. Smoke from a fire might attract unfriendly people."

Sakura's mouth hung open for a brief second before she crossed her arms and turned her head.

Naruto was taking off the cap on his water bottle. "Relax, Sakura. Everyone will be in their own sleeping bags. Plus, you won't have to worry about me. I'm going to take guard duty." He glanced over at Neji. "If it's okay with you, that is."

Neji gave the blonde ninja a curious look. Since when did Naruto ask for permission? _It would be better if I kept a lookout, since I have the Byakugan._ He began to tell Naruto to get some sleep, but stopped when he saw the look of distress on his face. _He must be worried about the jinchuriki. It's doubtful he'd even sleep if I told him to._

"Alright, Naruto. You can keep watch tonight. If you get tired, I will take over." Naruto gave him a look of thanks and sat down with his back against a tree.

Hinata put down her pack and stretched her back. It felt good to get rid of the extra weight. She looked over and saw Kiba lying on the ground with his head on Akamaru's stomach. They both looked exhausted. She grabbed her water bottle and went to join them.

"Would you like some water?" she asked after sitting cross-legged by Akamaru's head. 

"Ah, thank you," Kiba smiled as he took the bottle from Hinata. After he had a drink, he poured some water in his hand for Akamaru to lap up.

"Wait, Kiba-kun." Hinata reached for her pack and pulled out a small wooden container. "I know that it's hard for Akamaru to drink from a bottle, so I brought this along." She took the water from Kiba and poured it into the bowl. Akamaru gave her a wolfish grin and drank it appreciatively.

Kiba looked at the young woman with admiration. _She always thinks about stuff like that._ She blushed when he caught her eye. "Thanks, Hinata. You're the best."

She bowed her head to hide her crimson cheeks behind her hair. Kiba was like an older brother to her. He and Shino were closer to her than any of her peers. They had been through so much together. Somehow, if one of them were by her side, she felt as if everything would turn out okay. She giggled quietly when Akamaru came over to lay his head in her lap, dripping water all over her pants in the process.

Shikamaru walked over to where Neji was spreading out sleeping bags in the cave. He bent down to help, and then asked in a low voice, "Do you really think that it's even possible for us to rescue this jinchuriki?"

Neji stiffened for a moment; he didn't want the others to hear them. He activated his Byakugan for a moment and made sure that everyone behind him was preoccupied. "I think that it is our duty to do the best that we can." 

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and lowered his voice even more. "If the Akatsuki finds out that Naruto is with us, it could be a disaster. What's to stop them from trying to capture both this Gobi, and Naruto? It's like giving them a two-for-one shot!" 

Neji paused before answering. As a team leader, he had to show that he had faith in the mission. "The Hokage must have a reason for her actions. She is not one to make rash decisions. I am certain that if we work as a team and follow our orders, we will be able to complete the mission." He looked up at the sky. "If the consequences of failure are so severe, then it simply must not be an option."

Shikamaru inhaled as if he was going to reply, but seemed to change his mind and walked away. Neji watched him leave and tried to suppress the doubt that was starting to envelop his own mind. _Shikamaru's right. If the Akatsuki captures Naruto, not only Konoha, but the whole world will be in danger. They won't stop until they control everything._ He quickly put the thought from his head and finished arranging the sleeping gear out on the cavern floor.

Sakura had been watching Shikamaru and Neji from the corner of her eye. She could tell from their body language that they were talking about something unpleasant, and she could probably guess what it was. _They're talking about how dangerous this is._ The fears that had been gnawing at her all day sprang back to life. _It's not only the Akatsuki. They don't realize is that there is also threat within our group._ She glanced over to where Naruto was sitting. _They don't understand how dangerous it is if he loses control._ She thought back on the time that Kyuubi had taken over. _It was so terrifying—that hatred in his eyes!_ Even though Kakashi and Yamato had told her that he was learning how to suppress the evil chakra, she still worried that he might lose control again. _When Gaara was captured he almost lost it, but luckily Kakashi-sensei was there to help. What will happen if he gets that upset again? Will the five of us be able to stop him?_ She shivered, and she knew it had nothing to do with the cold.

Naruto sensed that the others were having doubts. He had his own doubts, but refused to give them a moment's thought. _I have to save the other jinchuriki, no matter what. It's not fair to be targeted and hunted down just because someone else saw fit to put a demon inside of you. It wasn't our choice._ He picked up a stone that was by his hand and gripped it as hard as he could.

Neji rummaged through his pack and pulled out a large package.

"Listen," he said, "We should eat and then go to sleep. I'd like to get moving again a couple hours before sunrise. I brought some dinner for us all tonight." He set the package, which contained a surplus of pork sandwiches and rice cakes, on a low stump. "Enjoy the food, because it may be a couple days before we get a real meal again. If we can't find anything edible on our journey we will have to survive on soldier pills." 

Neji cleared his throat. "Also, I want to say something else." He paused to make sure that everyone was listening. "I know that we all have our doubts as to whether or not this mission will be successful, but there is no point in constantly worrying about it. I don't want to hear anyone mention anything about failure. If we keep thinking the worst, then we will be setting ourselves up for disaster. There is a lot at stake here. We have to succeed, and worrying will only hinder us. I have faith that we will be successful, and all of you should, too."

Shikamaru hung his head. After a moment he looked up and nodded. "You're right, Neji. We've been through a lot. What's one more dangerous mission?"

Kiba made a noise that sounded like a growl. "Yeah, if the Akatsuki wants to come after us, then let them come. We'll kick their asses, right Naruto?"

Naruto grinned at Kiba. "Right. I've been training a lot, and I've gotten stronger."

"We've all gotten stronger," said Sakura quickly, "We all have good abilities." She gave Naruto a meaningful look. "None of us are alone. We're a team, and we need to work together."

Hinata played with the zipper on her coat. "I'm sure everything will be fine. In the past we've always been able to find a way to make things work."

Neji sat down and reached for a sandwich. "That's better. Being positive always raises your chances of success. Now, let's eat so we can get some rest." _I sound like an idiot,_ All this talk about positive thinking. It's something Gai-sensei would say. He cringed at the thought.

Everyone fell silent as they ate. The sun was now fully set and the moon and several stars were already bright in the clear sky. Along with the dark came a sudden coldness that crept along the ground and threatened to numb the toes of the six eating ninja.

Sakura was the first to finish. "It's lucky that the moon is so bright," she stated, "Otherwise it'd be pitch black out here." She got up and walked over to the cave.

Hinata jumped up and followed after her. The girls went the two sleeping bags at the back of the cave. Once they were both snuggled in and starting to warm up, Hinata turned to Sakura and asked, "Do you think it's okay, sleeping so close to them?" She glanced over to where another sleeping bag was inches away from touching her own.

"Hm," replied Sakura sleepily, "It'll be fine. Besides, that's Neji-san's sleeping bag. He's your cousin, remember?"

Hinata felt a little relieved. She looked back to where the boys were still finishing their meals. _I wonder if Naruto-kun will be okay. He should at least get a little rest. Plus, it's so cold, I wonder if he brought something warm to wear, or maybe a hat and gloves._ The last thing that went through her mind before she fell asleep was an image of Naruto wearing a ridiculously furry winter hat and mittens.

Kiba got up and stretched. "Well, we'd better turn in, too. Before we know it it'll be time to wake up." He looked over at Naruto, who was trying not to shiver in the cold. "Here, take my coat," he said, tossing him the warm jacket, "I won't need it when I'm sleeping."

Naruto fell backwards when the coat struck him in the chest. "Jeeze, Kiba, what the hell do you have in this thing, lead bricks? It must weigh at least twenty pounds!"

Kiba grinned. "Twenty-five, actually!"

"Some sort of new training method?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Nah, nothing like that," came the response. Kiba scratched Akamaru behind the ears. "Come on, boy, I'm counting on you to keep me warm tonight." Akamaru barked softly and followed Kiba to the cave.

Shikamaru and Naruto shared curious glances. Neji shrugged and turned to follow Kiba. "Remember Naruto, if you get tired, wake me up." He ducked into the cave, Shikamaru close behind him.

It wasn't even five minutes after everyone had lied down before the cave was filled with rhythmic breathing. Kiba put his feet under Akamaru to keep them warm. He looked over and saw a patch of black hair peeking out from underneath Hinata's covers. He vaguely wondered why there were chills running up his spine as he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Once everyone had gone, Naruto put on Kiba's heavy coat and picked out a perch from where he could keep an eye on the area. Once he was in place he looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. _We'll get there in three more days._ He looked in the direction of the jinchuriki and clenched his fist. _I'll save you. Just wait for me._


	7. Upon Awakening

I'll be updating this a little slower from now on. I decided to try my hand at yaoi. I wrote one Bleach one shot (link: and I'm going to try a couple more, see what kind of response they get. However, this chapter kept popping into my head and was begging to get written. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

xxxxxxx

Kiba shifted in his sleep and startled when he felt an odd weight on top of him. "Akamaru?" He slowly opened one eye and tried to focus on whatever was on top of him. Two pale lips were hovering dangerously close to his, and a cascade of black hair fell around his face. He blinked, his sleepy brain desperately trying to comprehend what he was seeing. "H-Hinata?" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

A small, sigh-like sound came from the lips above his. "Kiba-kun." A wisp of warm breath danced lightly across his mouth. He tried to swallow but found that his mouth and throat had become extremely dry. Gentle, silver-blue eyes peered down at him from underneath long lashes that fluttered softly.

Kiba scrunched his eyes together tightly. _This is a dream, right? _He inhaled deeply before gradually re-opening his eyes. There were still thin lips floating inches above his own and pale eyes gazing at him with a quiet intensity. "Hinata, wha--"

She silenced him by laying a slender finger on his lips. The unexpected touch made a shiver creep up his spine. He watched wordlessly as she closed her eyes and slowly lowered her face until the tips of their noses were touching. "Shh, be quiet." Her voice was tender and comforting, like a warm breeze on a summer day. She bent her head and gently nuzzled the hair behind his ear. A soft sigh fell from her lips and fluttered across his skin, sending another shudder through him.

Finally willing his body to move, he raised a hand and gingerly touched the strands of her hair that had come to rest on his neck. They felt as smooth as cool silk. His fingers traveled through the midnight tresses until they touched the velvet softness of her face. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek, reveling at how it felt underneath his rough, calloused touch.

Those soft lips fluttered across the tender skin underneath his jaw and he bit back a moan. Pale eyes came back to meet his own and he was surprised to see the emotion hidden in their depths. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered so soft that he almost thought he imagined the words that came from them. "Kiba-kun, I love you."

His eyes widened. Turning his head, he buried his nose in the silky flow of her hair. She smelled of jasmine and green tea and earth. He breathed deeper, trying to memorize the delicate scent. "I love you too, Hinata."

She raised her head and gazed at him with those beautiful eyes. His breath caught in his throat and he let his fingers slip through her hair, gently catching the back of her neck and pulling her closer. Her eyes fluttered shut and she brushed her lips against his, drawing shivers of anticipation from them both. Kiba raised his head from the ground and pressed into the kiss, cupping the side of her face in his hand. Their lips melted together in a gentle embrace that seemed to last an eternity. Time slowed around them and the cold air turned warm. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling. A soft, wet tongue ghosted the bottom of his lip before Hinata broke the kiss, pulling back to stare deeply into his eyes. A small moan escaped his lips and he called her name. "Hinata."

"Inuzuka-san."

Kiba's eyes flew open. He blinked uncertainly in the darkness. _What just happened?_ He turned his head and saw a figure next to him. Squinting his eyes, he struggled to make out the face in the darkness. "Neji?"

The vague shape next to him sighed. "It's time to get moving."

Kiba sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _Damn, it was just a dream._ He glanced over and noticed that Neji was still kneeling next to him, eyeing him carefully. Raising an eyebrow at the long-haired Jounin, he cracked his neck and started to get up.

"You were talking in your sleep." Neji spoke slowly, furrowing his eyebrows in a frown.

Kiba's eyes widened and he stiffened. _Shit._ He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Uh, what did I say?" His eyes darted around, trying to find something to look at besides the person next to him.

"You called _her_ name." The words were sharp and threatening, making Kiba wince. He frantically tried to think of the right thing to say in a situation like this. Perhaps it was better to play dumb. "Uh..."

Neji leaned forward and put a strong hand on his shoulder. He felt a slight panic rise in his chest and he wondered if the older ninja would kill him quickly or torture him first.

"Keep your mind on the mission. It would be dangerous to get distracted." Neji's voice was a low growl and Kiba thought that perhaps there was a double meaning in the warning. He exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when he saw the Jounin get up. He stiffened again as Neji halted and looked down. "Hurt her, and I will kill you." Something dangerous flickered in his eyes before he turned and walked away.

A groan of relief escaped Kiba's lips as he fell back onto his sleeping bag. _What a dream._ A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he got up and began to pack his things.

xxxxxx

Did I have you going for a minute there? giggle  
Keep the comments coming, I'd love to hear any ideas for the plot and/or pairing you'd like to see.


End file.
